A Hogwarts Adventure
by CressentRose
Summary: Another Heros go to Hogwarts to help Harry Potter during the Tri-wizard Tournament to help Harry Potter. #Percabeth #Caleo #Jiper #Frazel #Solangelo I own Nothing except plot. Fist Story
1. Olympic Academe

_**I OWN NOTHING EVERY THING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

 **PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW.**

 _Why?_ I wounder walking into Big House. It was three months after the defeat of Geae and Leo had just come back on Festus with Calypso two weeks ago. Malcolm Pace, Annabeth's half brother, came up to me and said Chiron wanted to see me at the Big House. As I was entering the Rec-Room I saw The rest of the Seven, Nico, Will, Calypso, Reyna, and Thalia.

"Whats going on" I ask as Chiron roles in.

"You are all here because Albus Dumbledor, a decedent of Hecate and a dear friend of mind, and Hecate have asked for you to go on a quest to help a boy named Harry Potter." He then told us every thing he's been through. I was impressed, to say the least. "You shall be going to the school Albus runs which is the school Harry Potter currently attends. You shall go under cover as students of Olympic Academe for the Magically Advanced for the Triwizard Tournament. One of you shall be chosen to represent the school for the competition. Any questions?"

"Will we get wands?"

"When do we leave?"

"Whats the schools' name?"

"Will we have to attend lessons?"

"Is it mandatory?" I ask.

"To answer your questions, yes you will get wands they will be consoled in your weapons, you leave in two weeks, you will be getting lessons from Hecate before you leave and if you wish you may take lessons at the castle, and yes Percy, it is mandatory." I groaned. "Any thing else?"

"Whats the school called, Chiron?" Hazel asked.

"I believe it is called, _Hogwarts_." Everyone belted out laughing.

* * *

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Dumbledore had just told us about the Triwizard Tournament, except with a twist.

"This year, instead of three schools there will be a fourth school: Olympic Academe for the Magically Advanced. All students from that school will be allowed to compete." This brought massive outbursts of protests.

"WHAT"

"WHY"

"WHAT MAKES THEM SO SPECIAL," I yelled

"Quiet down!" exclaimed the Professor, "We assure you they are allowed to compete for god resounds. Their second years are as talented as our fifth years." Many were shocked at this, including me, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wow, thats impressive," said Hermione, "But I've never heard of that school, hmm."

"The delegations from each school will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected," Professor Dumbledor declared, "And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"Wow," said Ron, "This is going to be an exciting year!" We could only agree.


	2. Wands and Arrivels

_**I own nothing I ship everything all belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

 **HAZEL POINT OF VIEW**

As I was walking to the strawberry fields I couldn't help but feel jumpy. Frank was holding my hand as we walked and couldn't help but smile at me. He had his spear, bow, and arrows across his back and I had my _Spatha_ at my side. Chiron said to bring our weapons to the meeting place were we would get our wands. _Wands,_ I was so excited to get wands. As we arrived at the strawberry fields I could see every one had their weapons. Percy had _Riptide,_ Annabeth had her Drakon _Bone Sword,_ Piper had her sword that she took from Zethes and _Katoptiris,_ Jason had his _gladius,_ Nico had his sword, Reyna had her sword/javelin thing, Thalia and Will with their Bows, Leo had a hammer, and Calypso had her new dagger, _óneiro_. When we got their we saw Hecate.

"So hows this going to work?" Annabeth asked once we got there.

"Once you get your wand I will use a spell, with Hazels help, to conceal it in the hilt of one of your weapons," Hecate said, "Right Hazel."

I nodded, "Of course lady Hecate."

"Good, lets begin. Annabeth you will use your sword, correct." Annabeth nodded. "Good, you wand is 10 1/2 inches, Walnut wood, with a core of olives leafs from Athena's sacred tree and owl feathers from Athena's Sacred Owl. May I see you sword?" Hecate asked. Annabeth gave me her sword with a look that said: be careful, or else. "Now with me Hazel: _ut veniam._ " **(come as one)** When we were done the handle was the same color as her wand which dispersed into the sword's handle.

"Wow," said Annabeth bewildered.

The process went by relatively quickly. The wands were as follow:

Percy - 12 in. Cedar wood and Coral from Poseidon's Palace and Pegasus Hair

Frank - 9 3/4 in. Fir wood and Boar Tusk from Ares's Sacred Boar

Hazel - 13 1/5 in. Poplar wood from the Underworld and a Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron Mix

Calypso - 11 in. Elm wood and Petals of Moonlace

Jason - 14 in. Ash wood and a Feather of a Thunderbird

Piper - 14 4/5 in. Apple wood from Hera's sacred tree in the Garden of the Hesparados and Veela Hair

Will - 9 5/6 in. Ebony wood and Unicorn Hair and Froze Sunlight

Nico - 10 8/10 in. Hawthorn wood and Drakon Bone

Thalia - 15 1/7 in. Pine wood From Thalia's Pine and a piece of a star and Olympian Silver

Leo - 11 in. Cypress wood and Phoenix Feather

Reyna - 14 in. Laurel wood and Drakon Heartstring

Thalia's and Will's wands were concealed in their bows. Leo's was concealed in his favorite battle hammer.(That was also Fireproof) Jason's, Percy's, Annabeth's, Nico's, Reyna's, and mine's were concealed in our swords. Frank's was concealed in his spear. Calypso's was concealed in her dagger. Piper's was concealed in her knife.

"Now, let's begin with the basics," Hecate said. After giving us a long lecture about magic and the books we needed we headed too Percy's Cabin to start practicing.

* * *

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER/FRANKS POINT OF VIEW**_

It was time. We are about to go to Hogwarts. We were all jumpy, especially Hazel. We had all learned an exceptional amount of magic, including how to become animaguses. Percy was a sea serpent, Annabeth was an Owl, Piper was a poodle, Jason was a giant eagle, Thalia was a wolf, Hazel was a horse, Nico was a raven, Calypso was a bunny, Leo was a weasel, Reyna was a falcon and Will was a koala bear. **(I'm sorry, but I see him as a koala bear)**

"Now," said Chiron, "We will all be flying on Pegasi, Festus, the Flying Chariot, and Arion if he so wishes. Percy, Annabeth, you will be in the Flying Chariot with me. Leo, you, Calypso, and Thalia will ride Festus. Everyone else will ride Pegasi. Hazel, if you so wish you and Frank can ride Arion." Hazel and I nodded to him, "Excellent! We will be camping in a secluded area of the forest thats near the school in Cabin 9's new tent design. While were there please call me Mr. Brunner in front of other people. Any questions?" There were none.

We started satelliting up. Leo, Calypso, and Thalia mounted Festus, Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy mounted the Chariot, Hazel and I mounted Arion, and every one else mounted Pegasi.

"Lets go, HYA," Said Percy. And we were off.

* * *

 _ **HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

The heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had just arrived. We were still waiting for Olympic Academe.

"Whoa," Ron said suddenly.

"Look," said Hermione. She pointed up. As I looked to were she was pointing I saw many four spots in the distance coming closer. As they came closer we all caught are breaths. There was a Chariot being pulled by winged horses with two teens and a middle age man, a bronze dragon in control of a latino boy with two girls behind him, three winged horses, one with two guys, and one with a boy and a girl, and one with just a girl, and on the ground there was a horse with a boy and a girl on it's back. As the horse on the ground came to a stop the Dragon, the Chariot, and the winged horses came landed. Once the Chariot landed the boy leaped out and stared tending to the horses, while the girl leaped out to lowered a ramp so the man could get of.

"Ahh Chiron," said Professor Dumbledore coming over too the man, "How was the fly."

"Good, Good," said the man, "Few incidents, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Mr. Brunner," asked the boy tending to the horses. He had raven black hair that went everywhere like mine, bright sea green eyes, and a lean and muscular body, "What should I do with the Pegasi?"

"You can give them to Hagrid, our gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Perfect," said Mr. Burnner, "Albus, this is Percus are best equestrian."

"Pleasure to meet you, please call me Percy." Percy said. He walked over to Hagrid and started talking to him about the animals. I caught snips of their conversation.

"They like doughnuts...I don't know they just do...they like to be brushed just so...Thank you."

"Now lets go inside, shawl we." Said Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Brunner signaled the rest of his students to pack up. What really amazed us was when the Latino boy pulled a lever on the dragon and it packed up into a suitcase size block of bronze with a handle and wheels.

"Hey, Mr. Brunner where should I put Festus?" The Latino asked.

"With the rest of our stuff Leo." called Mr. Bunner. He put it over next to a large pile of duffel bags. The rest of the students walked over.

"Whoa," said Hermione. She was right all the Americans were excruciatingly beautiful, There was Percy who had eyes like the sea, gorges raven black hair, and a lean, muscular body. He looked Mediterranean. The boy named Leo was a small Latino boy, who had short, curly, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and some muscles that look like they were from metalwork. You could tell he was a prankster. The girl from the Chariot had long, blond hair in princess curls, intelligent, stormy grey eyes, and a slim, athletic build. She looked like a standard California girl except for the eyes. One girl from the dragon had long, caramel colored hair, almond shape brown eyes, and a slime figure. She also looked Mediterranean. The other girl from the the Dragon had electric blue eyes, short, spiky black hair, and clothes like a hunter. One of the boys from the Pegasi had scruffy, raven black hair, a pail olive completion, onyx eyes, and a muscular build. He looked Italian. Another boy from the Pegasi had close cropped, white blond hair, electric blue eyes almost hidden behind glasses, and a muscular build. He looked like he was an all american. The last boy from the Pegasi had blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a tall build. He looked like a lifeguard. One girl from the Pegasi was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long, choppy brown hair braided with a blue feather, kaleidoscope eyes, and a slim, athletic build. She looked native american. The other girl had long black hair and black eyes. She looked very regal. The horse from the ground was gone, but it's passengers were still there. The girl had long, curly black hair, coffee brown skin, and bright gold eyes. The boy was a big guy with a build like an american football player, **(Thats what foot ball is called in Europe)** black hair in a buzz cut, and brown eyes. He looked Chinese

They all followed Mr. Brunner and Percy in. As they walk I couldn't help but notice that they all moved into a triangle with Percy and Mr. Brunner at the front. It's clear they saw Percy as their leader. This is going to be interesting.


	3. Battles and Introductions

_**I OWN NOTHING I SHIP EVERYTHING SHIP-A-BLE EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN.**_

* * *

 **RON'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Bloody hell," I say to Harry and Hermione, "Did you see those Americans, what do they do in America to make them look like that. They look like gods or something." I mean they were all gorgeous. Especially the Blond girl from the Chariot. As we walked in to the Great Hall we saw that the students from the other schools didn't follow us.

 **TIME SKIP**

Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had just come in. They were amazing. I was disappointed that Krum didn't sit at Griffindor with us but anyone who sat at Sliytherin had to have bad taste. Malfoy was gloating about that, although, I did here that Malfoy's father knows the school's head master. Anyway the Beauxbatons students went to sit at Ravenclaw **(my House)**.The American students would sit with ether us or Hufflpuff. I hoped they sit with us so we could get to know them. I mean, they were more beautiful than all those European Supermodels Hermione were telling us were so stupid and shallow.

"And now announcing Olympic Academe for the Magically Advanced!" Professor Dumbledore said like with all the others. The only difference was that their Headmastere, Mr. Bunner was already siting with the teachers and the judges.

Harry gasped, "Look!" he said. Suddenly I saw three arrows shot above are head, each perfectly aimed above the heads of Professor Dumbledor, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. Suddenly the Doors opened wide and the students from Olympic Academe coming in battling each other. The boy from the Chariot was battling the blond girl. He had a glowing bronze sword and she had a sword that looked like it was made out of bone. They were obviously evenly mached. The girl with caramel colored hair from the dragon was battling with two others: the girl from the Pegusi who had choppy brown hair braided with feathers and the girl from the horse with golden eyes. The girl with caramel hair was battling with a bronze dagger, the girl from the Pegusi had a what looked like an bronze 18 in. knife, and the girl from the horse had a gold sword. It didn't look like a fair fight since one had a sword but the girl with the dagger and the girl with a knife looked fine. The other girl from the dragon was battling with a spear and shield and had a bow and quiver full of arrows on her back. Her opponent, the other girl from the pegusi, had beautiful black eyes and black hair. She had a spear/sword thing. They were both super concentrated yet they noticed every thing around them. Finally there was a group made of the three boys from the Pegusi, the boy from the dragon, and the boy from the house. The boys from the Pegusi each held a sword, a short boy with shaggy black hair held an a sword made of some sort of metal, a tall boy with glasses and close-cropped white blond hair held a sword made of gold, and a tall one with shaggy blonde hair held a bronze sword but he also had a bow and quiver on his back. The boy from the dragon looked like a Latino Christmas elf, held a...Hammer? It was strange but he held well against the other boys. Finally, there was the boy from the horse. He was burly, with brown eyes and black hair in a buzz cut. He held a spear with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. The most amazing thing that every one noticed was that none of the students were braking a sweat!

Finally it ended when reached the center of the Great Hall. When they stopped the entire hall broke out in applause. Once the noise died down and every one started talking again the boy that was sword-fighting the blond girl look to their Headmaster. He nodded his head in the direction of Griffindor right were me, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny were sitting. They started walking right to were we were sitting. Are they going to sit by us? I hope so. I really want to meet them.

* * *

 **HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Oh my god, the Americans are coming to sit with us. At least I hope so. What they did was amazing.

"Um, excuse me can we sit here?" asked a girl with choppy brown hair.

"Of course," I say calmly. Just then Professor Dumbledore stud up and the entire hall quieted down.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No ones making you stay!" I whisper, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a great verity dishes in front of them. Some which none of us have seen before. The Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons students looked astounded while the rest of the Hogwarts students and the Olympic Academe students didn't looked fazed in the slightest. I started putting food on my plate when I noticed some strange dishes. One plater had little fried balls on it with a flat bread and a dip of some kind. Another dish looked like some kind of cooked meat with a thick sweet, spicy smelling sauce. There were more dishes that I didn't recognize. A plate of sandwich like things, a pot of some kind of stew with rice, and a plate of U shaped shells with stuff in side them.

"Sweet," said one of the Americans.

"What is some of this stuff," I asked the Americans for all of us.

"Well those are Greek gyros, pita bread, and humus," said the blond girl pointing towards the platter with the the flat bread, dip, and fried balls.

"This is BBQ, made like they make it back at are school," said the boy with sea green eyes pointing at the cooked meat. "It's the best!"

"This is called gumbo, it's from New Orleans. Basically a thick stew over rice," said a girl with golden eyes.

"These are called hamburgers. They'er like sandwiches but have a cooked meat patty in the middle," said a girl with spiky black hair.

"These are called Tacos. They are corn shells with a cooked meat or something like that with a bunch of other stuff," said a Latino boy.

"Thanks," I say.

"I don't believed we've been properly introduced," said a girl with choppy brown hair. "I'm Piper McLean. This is my boyfriend." she indicated to a the blond boy next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace. This Is my sister Thalia," he said indicating to the girl with spiky black hair. Now that I'm looking closely at them, I see that the only thing they have in common are their eyes.

Thalia nodded to us."Hey," she said, then went back to eating.

"Sup y'all, I'm Leo Valdez," said the Latino boy. "This my amazing girlfriend, Calypso Atlas." He indicated the girl with caramel colored hair.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Hazel Leveques," said the girl with golden eyes. "This is Frank Zhang, my boyfriend and my half-brother, Nico Di Angelo" she said indicating to the Asian boy and the boy with shaggy brown hair next to her.

"How do you do," said Frank.

"Hi," said Nico. "This is my friend Reyna." He indicated the girl with a regal air.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Reyna said.

"I'm Will Solace," Said the boy with shaggy blond hair.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," said the blond girl, "This is my boyfriend Perseus Jackson."

"You can call me Percy," said the boy with sea green eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," I said, "I'm Hermione Granger, these are my friends, Ron Weasly, Ginny Weasly, Fred Weasly, George Weasly, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." We all waited for a reaction, but it never came.

"Nice to meet you all too," said Annabeth

"So were are you staying," asked Ginny. Ron, Fred, and George all raised their eye brows.

"Were camping in a clearing in the forest," said Thalia. I widened my eyes at this.

"Don't you know how dangerous the forest is!" exclaimed Neville.

"Yeah, its true." Harry said. :There are Hippogriffs, Centaurs, Acromantula and a bunch more."

"What are Hippogriffs and Acromantula?" Hazel asked.

"Hippogriffs are half-horse and half-eagle, Acromantula are like intelligent, giant spiders." I said. At the mention of spiders Annabeth went a little pail.

We chatted all trough out diner. As we talked, I noticed the a lot of the students, both boy and girl, were staring at the Americans. I could understand why, they were very good looking. They all had sort of an unnatural beauty. We talked until professor Dumbledore rose. He then explained about the Goblet of Fire and the rules of the Tournament. **(See book for rules and regulations.)** "Now of to bed with you." He said.


End file.
